


（pwp）在良好与优秀之间隔了一次爱要做

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 口交, 查万, 角色扮演
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 是CE好学生万万为了分数而卖屁股
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	（pwp）在良好与优秀之间隔了一次爱要做

“我不明白你为什么要给我打这个分数——我的实验数据精确可靠，分析部分条理清晰，长达八页纸的内容里甚至挑不出一个错字。别的教授都对这份报告赞赏有加，偏偏是你，掌握了打分权的人，要给我89，离‘优秀’只隔一分之差。你在评语里不吝赞美，却不愿给出一个它应该得到的分数。能告诉我为什么吗？Xavier教授？”

年轻气盛的高材生一进门就把办公室的门反锁上，然后抬步气势汹汹地向Charles走来。他一只手撑在办公桌上，另一只手扶在Charles背后的椅背。他瞪视着Charles，没有注意到他们之间的距离已经过于接近，越过了那条不能触碰的界限。

被质疑的教授脸上没有一丝一毫的惊慌。他笑吟吟地望向来人，向他投以温和的眼神，将Erik的怒气无声无息地化解。

“是的，我承认，你做的很不错。我看了你交上来的报告，比你的所有同学做得都要好。但我觉得，它还是缺少了些什么。”

“少了什么？”

教授勾起嘴角神秘地一笑。

“人情味。”

智商超群的好学生Erik开始听不懂了，这有点儿超出他的理解范围。

“我不觉得做一份化学作业需要什么人情味。”

“事实上我教的是生物。纠正一下。你的报告交到我的手上，读起来冰冷冰冷的，感觉不到一丝温度。就好像你只是在按着我的要求去完成它，机械性地写出单词组成长句，如同在完成一件不得不做的工作一样。我感受不到你对这门课的热爱。所以，抱歉。”

“全是屁话。”Erik恨恨地从牙缝里挤出字来。“那照你这么说，我该怎么做才能在里头加入人情味？不，这太诡异了，听上去和往菜里加上调味品似的。”

教授脸上的笑容扩大了。“或许可以试着从热爱授你知识的人开始？”

他的眼睛里闪烁着难以捉摸的光。这是一个暗示吗？Erik心想。

见Erik迟迟没有表示，Charles又略微地前倾身体，他的鼻尖几乎要蹭到Erik的脸颊了。

“我很喜欢你的嘴唇。你的嘴唇与别人不同，它更薄，吻上去更柔软，禁欲又性感。我喜欢你说话的样子，你吐出的每一个字都宛如天籁，无论是与我争辩时，或是争完之后的道歉。但你知道的，嘴巴除了说话以外，还可以做更多的事。我偶尔也会想知道你的嘴唇被撑圆的模样。你明白我的意思吗？”

这是一个无耻又露骨的暗示，糟糕无比。可Charles神色轻松地说着这些混蛋话，仿佛一点也不担心Erik离开办公室之后会发去投诉的邮件。Charles伸出手，摩挲着Erik的下巴，像在逗弄一只狗狗。他露出志得意满的笑容，等待着Erik经过震惊、动摇、下定决心这一系列心理斗争后拉开他的裤链，怀着屈辱不甘又无可奈何的心情将他的阴茎含入口中。

这个过程比他预计的时间要短得多。大概话音刚落，一秒不到，Erik就行动了。他迅速蹲了下来，双膝落地，跪在Charles分开的两腿间。

金属拉链拉开的声音在安静的办公室里被放大，一阵衣物摩擦的窸窣声后，Charles的阴茎露在空气中。Erik舔了舔阴茎的前端，用手缓缓套弄着，感受它在手中逐渐硬起、涨大。Charles发出一声满意的呻吟，“哦……上帝。”当Erik的嘴唇裹住他的下体时，他颤抖了一下，然后身子后仰，抵着椅背。Erik吮吸着他的龟头，摊开舌头仔细地舔开包皮，用舌尖去舔弄里头的小孔。Charles捂住脸，身体因被吸而愉悦不已。

Erik的口技很好，他进退有度，娴熟地吞吐着那根紫红色的肉柱。他的口腔被填满，双颊凹陷下去，嘴巴被撑成Charles想看的O型。他做口活的样子美丽极了。那张性冷淡的脸因为阴茎的插入而扭曲，长长的眼睫毛由于被呛到而微微抖动。Charles抓住了他的头发，低吼着粗鲁地将他按向自己的裆部。

他前后挪动着，吸出了声音，有滋有味地品尝着Charles的阴茎，变着花样讨好他的教授，以换取一点分数。Charles感到全身的血液都涌向了下体，他奋力挺胯，操着Erik漂亮的嘴巴。Erik十分努力，他对待任何事物都是这样一丝不苟的态度，值得称赞。“好孩子。”Charles一边叹息一边夸奖着，鼓励着Erik将一整根都吞进去。

阴茎的前端抵上了喉咙，腥味在口腔间弥散，Erik克制住呕吐的自然反应，他抬起头，好将口中的肉柱吞得更深。他的喉结上下滚动，喉咙摩擦着龟头。Charles叫得越来越大声。他猛地用双手按住了Erik的后脑勺，将他的头颅固定在此不得移开。精液在Erik的嘴里喷薄而出。在抽出射完精的阴茎的同时，Charles抬着Erik的下颌骨，使他闭紧了嘴巴。

“吃下去。”

Erik灰绿色的眼睛安静地直视着Charles，缓慢地将口中粘稠的液体一点一点咽进肚里。

Charles笑了，“非常好。”他吻了吻Erik的嘴唇，用舌头帮他舔去唇上残留的浊液。他吻过来的时候Erik下意识分开嘴唇，可Charles来去匆匆。唇上潮湿温热的触感还未散尽，他便已经退了回去，离得那样远。Erik若有所失地摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

“现在站起来，脱掉裤子。”教授一边套弄着自己一边发出指令。Erik笔直地站在他的面前，开始解开皮带。没了皮带的束缚，西裤因重力而下落，堆在脚踝处，然后又被踢到一旁。平角内裤鼓鼓囊囊地凸出一大包，掩映在衬衫的下摆里，显然是在刚刚的口交中被勾起了性欲。他紧致结实的身材在宽大的衬衫后若隐若现。Erik的拇指插在内裤裤腰中，在腰上前后转动着，只不急于将内裤褪下，从勾开的那一角里可以瞥见他曲线分明的腹肌。

教授磨光了耐心，他咽了口口水，低低地骂了句“操”。Charles站起来径直走向Erik，抓着Erik的肩膀把他推搡得脚步踉跄、连连后退。直到Erik的后脑撞到门后他才停下。这是视线的死角，一个绝佳的位置，两个人喘着气紧贴在一起，立于办公室的门后，即使有人路过也不会知晓里面发生了何事。

Charles的手探入上衣中痴迷地抚摸着Erik的身体。他的手掌经过小腹，肋骨，最后到达胸前，食指与中指并拢，夹住Erik的乳头。教授一边冲动地吮吸着学生的下唇，一边玩弄指间的两点。他疯狂地爱上了眼前人的身体。Erik的低沉的喘息声环绕在耳边，起伏的节奏逐渐与加速的心跳相合。Erik启开双唇，Charles的舌头顺势侵入，他们热烈地吻在一起，不知满足地吸取着对方的气息，舌头灵巧地做着追逐与纠缠的游戏。同时Erik的乳头被刺激得硬挺。他不自觉地挺起胸脯，仿佛很享受被Charles这般欺负。

两边乳头都被捏在手中，时轻时重地揉弄。Erik在接吻的间隙大口地吐气，他的身体仿佛着了火一般。胸上的两点变得异常敏感，稍稍一施力就能使他发出某种羞耻的声音。他的身子在慢慢地瘫软，双腿快要支撑不住全身的重量。Erik只得倚靠在门上，双臂环住Charles的腰部。他闭上眼睛任Charles隔着衬衫啃咬他的乳首，肩膀不住地颤抖。

在这番激烈的边缘性行为之中Charles又硬了起来。当他在亲吻Erik的时候，他的下身也在摩擦着Erik的相同部位。在口水洇湿出一大片潮迹后，他心满意足地停下来，抹了抹嘴，带着笑将下巴搁在Erik的肩头。玩够了乳头之后又将手向下移。Charles拉下了Erik的内裤，那只粗壮的阴茎立即弹了出来，Charles握住了它，故意以极慢的速度套弄着。这样的速度当然不能解决Erik的欲火。他紧皱眉头，一脸的痛苦。

Charles往Erik的耳朵里吹气。“知道现在该怎么做么？”他低低地笑着，问道。

“操我，Charles。”Erik快要无法忍耐。

这是一个错误答案。教授不满地松开手，拳头变化成巴掌，响亮地在Erik的臀瓣上落下。

“要喊，‘教授’。”

“求你了，教授。”

啪地一声，又是一巴掌。“不够诚恳。”

“快用你的鸡巴捅进我的屁股！”

啧，勉强及格。

这次的巴掌比之前轻了许多，更像是鞭子挥在马屁股上，提醒马儿调转方向。“转过去。”Charles贴在他耳边命令。

Erik原地转身，趴在门背后。当他深呼吸着放松臀部的肌肉以迎接Charles的鸡巴时，忽然出现的脚步声让他顿时紧张起来，趴在门背后不敢乱动。脚步声由远及近，最后在门外停下。Charles的中指已经插了进来，Erik咬牙以克制自己，以免发出什么奇怪的声音。来人像是Charles的学生，真正的学生。她们敲了敲门，门上传来的震动清清楚楚地传到Erik的皮肤上。而学生说话的声音也清楚地传了进来，这让Erik不由得担心门里的声音是不是同样可以清晰地传到门外。

“Xavier教授不在吗？”一个人疑惑道。“可他的车明明还在车库里。”  
“他男朋友的保时捷也停在那里呢！”另一个人说。  
有人在窃笑。“哦……那辆保时捷……”

这时Charles却忽然加快了速度，在完全地将手指送入Erik体内后，他的中指在甬道中进进退退。Erik压抑地低吟一声，他死命地咬紧牙关让这淫靡的声音断在嘴边。一边竭力忍耐一边在心里破口大骂。这种事传出去之后影响到的只有Charles而已，可他偏不知好歹，在背后坏笑着继续给Erik制造麻烦。可是能怎么办呢？除了忍着，别无他法。

一边抵御着身后的刺激，一边还在竖起耳朵听外面的动静。学生们不死心地又叩了几下，他们还在等待着。Erik双膝发软，他的屁股紧紧地收绞着Charles的手指。快点走开啊，Erik在心里不耐烦地想，这些人真不会挑时候。他耐心的施与有双重标准。

那群人终于认为教授不在办公室里，失望地议论着走开了。脚步声一远去Erik就叫喊了出来，他喘着粗气，自觉弯下腰将后穴呈上。Charles拍了拍他的屁股，Erik会意，屈膝，使屁股降低一点。

“我不喜欢你的学生。”

当Charles挺胯插入时，Erik闷声说道。

“别忘了你现在也是我的学生。”

Charles一寸一寸地深入。

“他们分走了你的一大半注意力。”

“你在吃醋吗？那这么说，我也很讨厌你公司里的员工。”

他整根阴茎都埋在Erik的肠道里了。Erik甚至能感觉到Charles晃动的囊袋拍打到他的股沟。

“认真点好吗？别忘了之前是怎么约定的。”

“是你先——”

“闭嘴，”Erik打断了Charles，“专心，Xavier教授。”他拉长音调，特意强调了最后几个单词。

Charles爆发出一阵大笑。“如你所愿。”他动了起来，双手掐住Erik的细腰，重重地顶撞上他的臀部。粗长的阴茎在抽插着Erik，猛地刺入，然后返回。肠壁上的褶皱被撑开，敏感的部位在阴茎进进出出之间被反复摩擦，快感像电流一样顺着脊椎流入脑中。他的体力比许多人想象中的要更好。Charles像是不知疲倦一般操干着Erik。虚假的双螺旋结构被他撞到，模型倒在Erik的脚边，而真正的DNA则射进了Erik的屁眼里。

“现在可以给我‘优秀’了吧？”

Erik大喘着气，扭头问道。

Charles意犹未尽地摸了一把他大腿上的肌肉。

“嗯……再想想。”

END


End file.
